


i want you, and i always will

by wheezyboys



Series: better for you [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyboys/pseuds/wheezyboys
Summary: that’s the thing about mitch marner that auston thought was unfair: he was easy to fall in love with.COULD BE READ AS A STANDALONE





	i want you, and i always will

**Author's Note:**

> i needed fluff, and this happened?

that’s the thing about mitch marner that auston thought was unfair: he was easy to fall in love with.

 

like most weekends—ones where mitch’s family headed out to their cottage without him—auston had been called over friday night, and they’d been spending the whole time together.

 

when auston had gotten the first, original, call to come over, he was skeptical. one of his rules with hookups was not to get too close, but he was also pretty tired of handies in closets, being possible seconds away from getting walked in on, so a bed seemed like a good enough reason to go. 

 

(he high fived himself for saying yes later, while he was flopped beside mitch, panting, before mitch high fived him himself, like the dork he was)

 

now auston was on his fifth weekend of staying over, and willy and that damn “science project” were starting to be a shitty cover for his parents to believe. still, he was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching mitch pour frozen french fries onto a baking sheet.

 

mitch was in auston’s hoodie, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and auston was glad he remembered to bring another set of clothes this time, because as the seasons changed, the broken window in the marner’s living room, seemed to make the whole house colder than it really needed to be.

 

when he was satisfied, mitch slid the fries into the oven, and took auston’s phone out of his hands, where auston hand been idling scolling through instagram, to start a fifteen minute timer.

 

“what now?” auston asked, eyebrow raised.

 

he wanted to grin, because that was just how he felt when he was around mitch, but he also wanted to play it cool, to impress mitch, so he kept a straight face. bluesteel

 

really, whenever he came over, his feelings were just a big mess, all revolving around mitch.

 

in a way, mitch was his sun, and auston was just one of many planets, that relied on him to keep alive.

 

something about that felt a little too much, so auston shook his head, clearing that thought like it was an etch-a-sketch.

 

mitch just smiled up at him, then opened auston’s phone once again. in seconds, there was quiet music coming from the speakers, and mitch put it back on the counter.

 

“come on, matts,” he said, grabbing his hands, “dance with me.”

 

the song was fast enough that they could do a sort of awkward shimmy around each other, and shout the lyrics they remembered in mitch’s small kitchen.

 

when it had ended, auston fell back against the cupboards and let mitch serenade him with the next song, adding his own commentary where he could.

 

“i bet you’re dreamin’ a dream of me,” he said, with a wink.

 

and that’s how it went.

 

how could a boy like auston matthews, not fall in love with someone like mitch marner, when he preformed the stunts he did, just like that.

 

watching mitch marner, twirl and swirl in front of him, completely careless, and beautiful, had auston’s heart pounding in his chest.

 

and for some reason, watching him perform and dance to flo rida’s ‘low’ made auston want him even more.

 

mitch ditched the wooden spoon he’d been using as a microphone when another slower song came on, and instead, mitch took his hand again, pulling him back into the middle of the kitchen.

 

“have you ever slow danced with anybody?” he asked, head tilted like a puppy.

 

auston shrugged, “do eighth grade dances count?”

 

mitch laughed, and wrapped his arms around auston’s neck loosely.

 

auston took his position, hands wrapped around mitch’s waist, and lead them into a slow sway.

 

“i’ve… never,” mitch said, quiet.

 

he wasn’t looking at auston anymore, but auston couldn’t keep his eyes off him.

 

auston had done a lot of simple things in his life, in fact, being the person that he was, things were almost always made easier, but this would have been the easiest thing he’d ever done. he was in love, and it scared him, almost as much as it thrilled him.

 

heart in his throat, he pulled mitch closer, mitch rest his head against auston’s chest, and auston pressed a cheek to the top of his head.

 

“s’okay,” he whispered, “i’ll be your first.”

 

“in more ways than one,” mitch whispered, even quieter.

 

auston wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear that, but it made his breath hitch.

 

 _“i want you, and i always will”_ the phone blared before being abruptly cut off by the loudness of the fries alarm.

 

mitch pulled himself away quick, and immediately tended to the fries, pulling them out with an oven mitt and dumping them onto a plate.

 

auston could see him take a deep breath while he turned off both the alarm and the music, and he let him have his moment.

 

like it was his own house, auston opened the fridge and grabbed the ketchup for the two of them, and waited.

 

when he was ready, mitch turned back around, small smile on his face, and plate in hand.

 

“movie?” he asked.

 

“yeah, mitchy,” auston said with a nod. “that sounds good.”

 

auston took a deep breath of his own, before following mitch back up to his room.

 

he was fucked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wanted to write something inbetween writing so many other things and this happened and ive been looking into old drafts of the og long fic of this and that might happen if ppl want it? if not this will just be a collection of lil one shots that i try to figure out the timeline to. 
> 
> they listened to:
> 
> same drugs by chance the rapper  
> low by flo rida  
> dream a little dream of me by ella fitzgerald and louis armstrong  
> oceans by seafret (which the title comes from!)


End file.
